Iron Millenium
by Dandara
Summary: In the shadows, dark forces are plotting. Time is running out for life. The future does not look good. But amidst all the darkness, can someone light the beacon of hope? The fate of the Universe lies on the shoulders of a single earthling!
1. Chapter 1

**Trouble 1.** _Coincidences rules over our lives, or do they?_

Some say that there is no borders in the universe, that it just keeps going and going and going, until it reaches a certain point. Then it will shirnk, and after that, a new big bang will occur. But does it exist other other living beings in the universe? Will we ever make contact with them? Most likly, they have alredy made contact with us, we just don`t know it. The answer is yes.

Most of the universe is gathered under one empire: the Devilukian empire, and the leader, King Gid Lucione Deviluke. He is the strongest man in the universe, said to be able to innihalate a whole planet! But he can`t use his powers to get his oldest daughter married.

Lala Satalin Deviluke, oldest daughter of Gid, is the first princess of Deviluke, said to have inherited her mothers beauty (said to be the most beautiful woman in the whole galaxy. Sadly, she is dead) and that`s why so many wants to marry her (though someone just wants to marry her so they can become the next empror of the universe). Getting tired of marrige interviews, she ran away several times. And her last attempt led her to Earth.

***

Rito Yuuki ran for his life (as usual)! But it wasn`t Lala with one of her crazy inventions again. No, it was several angry stray dogs, and they were right behind him!

"HELP ME, SOMEBODY!" he screamed.

Someon came out of a sideway a little up ahead, but Rito didn`t notice becouse he had his eyes on the dogs. He turned his head and… BANG! He fell to the ground.

"Go away!" shouted the boy who had made Rito fall. He had silver- colored hair, yellow, lifeless eyes and was dressed in filthy, torn clothes.

"Hey, what are you do…" began Rito, but he interrupted himself. The dogs stopped, growling and snearing at the two boys.

"Okay, you want it the hard way, thats okay for me..." said the silverhaired boy and pulled out a ramboknife.

"Wha-what are you going to do with that knife?" asked Rito. The dogs began to walk away, if not somewhat unwillingly , all sending Rito a hateful glance.  
***

"Yo, names Iron Millenium. Thanks for waking me up!" said the boy, holding out a hand and smiled.

"Thanks..." Rito was dragged up. "My name is Rito. Rito Yuuki." he said and brushed away dirt from his uniform.

"Rito, Rito, Rito... There is something familiar with that name..." Iron lightend up. "AH! You`re Lala Hime`s most promising fiance-canidate!"

"H-how did you know that?!" asked Rito suprised. Iron held up his hand. The skin in the middle began to rise, like something was pushing on it from underneath. Then the skin was torn open and a blade slowly raised a few cm pointing towards the sky.

"Would a normal human be able to do this? And everybody, especialy aliens, should read the newspaper everyday." He winked and then showed his knife to Rito. It was some letters on it which looked very alike those from Deviluke.

"It says: "Good luck, Iron!"." said Iron. "Lala Hime gave it to me."

* * *

Mikan heard the door open. "I`m home." said Rito. "Lala, there is someone here you have to meet!"

"Rito, your`re late again! What is your excuse…" Mikan shut her mouth from the sight of a stranger behind Rito.

"Who is he?" she asked and pointed at the boy.

"This is Iron…" began Rito, but Mikan interrupted him by shaking her head.

"Rito, we don`t have more space in the house." Rito was just about to argue when Mikan turned around and said: "And no, you can`t keep him!"

"Who is it?" Lala came out of the living- room and stopped. "You..." she said slowly.

Iron raised an eyebrow. "Nice to see you still remember me."

"Who are you?" she asked. "GAAH! Are you saying you don`t remember me?!" shouted Iron and waved his arms. Lala shaked her head.

"I`ll go and make some tea." said Mikan with a sigh, likewise as always.

***

_In the livingroom a few minutes later._

Rito, Lala, Mikan and Iron was gathered in the livingroom, Celine sleeping on a pillow. Iron sighed after trying three times to make Lala remember him.

"The little boy you found in the royal garden. I had a cut in my head and you took me too your room and fixed it. We kept together for four years or so, before your father found out. I had to escape and you helped me. You also gave me this knife, where you had engraved the words: Good luck, Iron."

Lala thought about for a while, and remembered. Her eyes widened, and she lowered her head.

"N-now I remember..." Tears begin to fell from her eyes and she sobbed. Suddenly, she began to cry loudly. Rito layed his arms around her and held her thight for some minutes. When she had calmed down, she looked at Iron with eyes filled tears and smiled.

How could I forget my first and only secret friend?" Iron looked away, as if he was in pain.

"So, you still have it?" he asked. "Yeah, I do..."

Mikan looked at them. "What are you talking about? Have you been together or something?" she asked.

"It`s a scar." said Lala.

"A scar?" Rito had never seen any scar on Lala`s body. But then again, he had tried not to look at her naked body as often as possible.

Lala layed a hand between her legs. "Right here. A three rod scar."

Rito blushed. "He-hey, we don`t have to talk about it, you know!" said Rito and tried to change the subject. Lala`s cellphone began to ring.

"Huh? Who can that be?" She answered the call. "Hello?"

**_"ANE-UE! WHERE THE HECK ARE YOU?! YOU PROMISED TO COME AND PICK US UP AFTER SCHOOL!"_** shouted Nana angrily.

_*"Who the heck owns that voice? Voice, which voice? All I hear is noise."*_thought Iron and shaked his head. "Oh no! I totally forgot it. Im so sorry, Nana."

"Nana? You mean Nana Asta Deviluke, the second princess of Deviluke?" asked Iron. _"Who was that?"_ asked Nana through the phone.

"Just an old friend. We`ll come at once!" said Lala and clapped her phone togheter.

***

The trainstation was packed as always, so Rito and Lala had problems spotting Nana and Momo, but after a while, they found them, thanks to the girls awkward dresses.

"Hello! Welcome back! How was the trip?" said Lala and hugged Momo.

"Thanks, sister. It was a wonderful trip, really fun!" said Momo. Her hair had gotten slightly longer, and her body had grown a bit.

"Nana, you have really grown!" Nana had actually gotten higher and more mature, but she still had a long way to go compared to Momo.

"Thanks. It`s so good to be back in Japan again." Momo shaked hands with Rito.

"Hey, were is that old friend of yours?" asked Nana, looking around.

"He wanted to wait outside. Said something about too many people." Rito had to take some of the baggage (if 2/3 of in total 14 suitcases can be called some) and carry it out.

"Iron! Come over her and meet my sisters!" A young boy came towards them. "Hello." he said and smiled. Momo and Nana couldn`t belive their eyes. Was this boy, who looked like a really rich, cool and popular teenage boy from some for-girls manga, a friend of Lala?

Two belts crossed each other, and a chain was hanging on the right side of his blue jeans. He had a big black jacket with a hood on and street shoes. "My name is Iron. It`s an honor to finally meet you two in person, princesses of Deviluke." He shaked hands with both of them.

"Hey, instead of flirting with them, help me with the baggage!" said Rito irritated. Iron looked at him. "Hey, nobody said these two were bringing company!"

* * *

Chapter 1 end.


	2. Chapter 2

**Iron Millenium.**

**Troble 2. **_The scentless flower._

Rito yawned and turned around in the bed. Then he noticed someone sleeping in front off his closet. Rito quikly checked if someone was in the bed with him, but it was only him and… "Iron?"

Iron sleept peacefully on the floor, groanig a little now and then. Rito pouted. "Wake up, Iron." He shaked Iron a little.

"Wha…" Iron opened his eyes slowly, but closed them quickly because of the light.

"What is it, Rito?" he asked with a sleepy voice.

"Wake up. The sun has raised." "Okay…" They went down together after both of them had taken on their clothes.

***

"Good morning, Rito! Good morning, Iron!" said Lala happily. "Good morning, Lala." said the boys in unison.

"Good morning, Rito." Momo placed the bread on the table in front of a blond haired girl. She turned around and looked at the boys.

"Good morning, Rito…" said Yami, and noticed Iron next to him.

"GOLDEN DARKNESS?!?!" screamed Iron in fear and turned around to run, but the little assassin was faster and in less then a second, she had kicked him in the back of his head. And since it was a flying kick, she surfed on Iron for a meter or so.

"Please don`t kill me!" Iron sounded like he was a little kid in front of his angry parents, on the verge of crying.

"Hey, Yami. Don`t kill him, okay?" Nana looked up from the newspaper. She wasn`t surprised about the fact those two knew each other (living at Earth had made her less surpriseable).

"Im not going to kill him." She turned to the boy she was sitting on. "Now, give back my weapon system." said Yami calmly, pressing a sword against Irons neck.

"Are you gonna shot me then?" Yami raised her shoulders.

"Gah, alright!" Iron took a ball made of silver out of his pocket. It opened like a flower and revealed a chip about 2x5 cm. "Here you go. Worth four years of hunting."

Yami grabbed the chip and went off Iron. "Thank you." Iron rubbed his red face (because he slided on the floor).

"Why are you here, by the way? I thought you were up in the universe, killing people."

Yami pointed at Rito. "I'm here to assassinate him."

"Hey, hey… Your not supposed to say that your going to assassinate someone, and why haven`t you done it already?" asked Iron with a sweatdrop on his head.

"I will kill him sometime, but not yet."

"Oh, come on. Eat the food before it gets cold." said Mikan. She had to go to school soon.

Rito sighed at the look of his empty wallet. Iron`s new clothes had cost him a fortune, and Rito was the one who had to pay, but Iron had promised to find a job and get the money he owed Rito. Lala had some important business with her father and Zaztin, so Rito had to go to school alone.

"Good morning, Rito-kun." He looked up at a smiling Haruna. "Oh, good morning, Haruna."

"Are you alright?" asked Haruna with a curious look.

"No… I mean yes… And no… Please, don`t make me explain, it`s to complicated." Rito putted away his wallet.

"Okay, I won`t ask then." They went into the schoolyard together.

***

Lala arrived at school when it was lunchtime. She found Rito and Haruna in the classroom. "Hello, Haruna-chan!" she said happily. "Hello, Lala-chan. Why are you so late?" asked Haruna and put down her food.

"My dad wanted to talk to me about my staying at earth. Nothing more than that." said Lala and smiled. "He is really missing us!"

"_**He? Missing you? Hey, he wanted you to marry one of al those crazy aliens, and you say he misses you?"**_ thought Rito with a sweatdrop on the back of head.

"Lala-san!" Risa came running into the classroom. "There`s some really hot guy looking for you!" she said. "And I mean it, he is hot!"

The four of them went to look for the "hot" guy Risa was talking about, and it didn`t take them long before they found him.

He was standing in a flock of girls and was being bombarded with questions, like: Do you have a girlfriend? How old are you? Etc. Etc.

"Take it easy, girls. I'm just looking for a friend." he said and smiled, which made some of the girls scream, saying he was "so cool".

"Iron-kun?" He looked up. "Ah, Lala-chan. There you are." He excused his way out of the group of lovesick girls.

"What are you doing here?" asked Rito. He didn`t want Iron to make any troubles for him at school.

"I wanted to see your school." Irons left eye was covered by hair (think emo. No hard feelings, 'kay?), which had been washed. "But I got the idea after you had left the house, Lala."

"How come everyone falls in love with Lala?" asked a girl. "They are just interested in beautiful, big-breasted girls." said another.

"HOHOHO!" Rito froze. "T-that voice…" He was right, it was the "school-queen", Saki Tenoujin, followed by her friends, Rin and Aka.

"My, my… Another boy wants to begin here, because of Lala?" Saki asked and laughed again.

"Um… Actually, I'm 18. My birthday is in December." said Iron. "So, technically, I'm finished at school." He rolled his arm a little. "By the way, who are you?"

Saki smirked. "I'm Saki Tenoujin, the queen of beauty of this school." She was getting really full of herself again.

"Queen of beauty…?" said Iron nervously and raised an eyebrow. First he studied Saki, then Lala. Both girls were... Curvy.

"Sorry, but I vote for democracy."

He turned to Lala and Rito. "Shall we go then? I`ll leave in a little while anyway."

That was the second time in her whole life, Saki had been ignored by a boy. First time was Rito when he was searching for Lala once. But she wouldn`t lose this time.

"Why don`t I show you around?" she asked and took his arm, but Iron just yanked himself loose. "No thanks, I'm fine."

"Ouch!" Saki was bleeding from her middlefinger. Iron had never liked having people too close to him, so when Saki took his arm, he used a needle to make her let go of him. And it all went unnoticed.

But Rin had seen it clearly. And she saw the needle disappear from his arm without any help. **_'That Iron guy is more than what he looks like…'_**

***

After meeting Rito and Lalas friends, Iron decided to go home when the break was over. But he hadn't come further than to the schoolyard.

"Halt!" Iron stopped and turned around to see a girl with a black ponytail.

"You`re one of the girls who was with that beauty-queen. Can I help you?" he asked. "Saki-sama was stung by a needle which came from your jacket. But it disappeard without any help." Aki held her pokerface as always.

"Why did you do it, and how?" she asked firmly. It was silent for a few seconds.

"Okay, you`re a clever girl. The needle`s gone, and I didn`t knew it was there at all. Im serious!" said Iron in defense. He didn`t like this at all. That girl was more clever than the ones she was hanging with.

"You aren`t human, are you?" asked Rin suddenly. The question took Iron by suprise. "Eh?"

"Most of Lala-sans friends are aliens, so it wouldn`t be surprising if you were one too. I ask you again; are you an alien?" Rin placed her hand at the hilt of her shinai.

Iron considered the situation. **_'Looks like I can`t go around this.'_** he though.

"Very well, then, come get me." he said. "Are you challenging me?" He gave her flirting smile, then took out something from his pocket.

"My needle against your shinai." Iron looked around to see if anybody could see them, but no, it was only the two of them. Fortunately.

"A fight until death then. I agr…" "We`re not supposed to kill each other!" interrupted Iron. "Jeez, if you want to die, then swallow a needle or something."

"Ready? GO!" Rin went straight forward, trying to stab Iron, who stood still. She was five meters away. Four. Three. Two.

Iron grabbed the shinai with his right hand and pulled it past him. His left hand was clenched together. Between his middle finger and his ring-finger, was the needle, and he went straight for Rins forehead! She was defenseless.

Iron turned his left hand upwards and hit the girls forehead with his palm, making her fall backwards. He grabbed Rin before she hit the ground and held her up with a hand on her back.

Rin blushed deeply as she stared into the silver haired boys yellow eyes. The pupils were missing, but they had a friendly look. This was the closest she had ever been to a boy (exept her dad, of course). Her heart was beating like a machine, and she was sure that everybody could hear it.

"Better luck next time." said Iron, and helped her on her feet.

"H-how did you do that?" asked Rin, still blushing, if not more.

"I'm a master of swords. I know quite a few tricks." He grinned, then with a quick flick of his hand, he held an egg decorated with small pictures of flowers.

"Unbelievable what you can find in a girls hair." he said and craked it in her hand. Rin pulled her hand away, but instead of it being covered in egg, she was holding a white tsubaki.

Rin stared at it. The tsubaki looked like it had been picked in the morning since there still was some drops of water on it, which reflected the sunlight.

"It matches your personality." said Iron and walked away.

The silent girl lifted the tsubaki to her nose. It was scentless, but she decided to keep it. Since it was the only gift she had ever gotten from another of the opposite sex (except from her father).

***

"Rin, where have you been?" asked Saki. "Im sorry, Saki-sama, but I had some buisness to attend to." Saki nodded slowly.

"Um, Rin-san? You have something in your hair…" said Aka and pointed at her head.

Rin felt around on her head, and found what Aka was pointing at. It was another flower, but this was a rose. She made big eyes. _**"He did it again!"**_ she thought.

"Who gave you that flower, Rin?" asked Saki, with a hint of arrogance in her voice. Rin reached her the flower. "I don`t know, really. Someone must have placed it there without me noticing. You can have it if you want, Saki-sama."

"No thanks, Rin. Give it to Aka instead." said Saki and waved her hand. Why would someone give a flower to Rin instead of her? She flinched when Aka let out a yell.

"What is it?" she asked, turning around on her chair. Akas eyes were twinkling like stars. "See what I found in the flower!" she said and showed them a ring with a stone that looked like a diamond.

"What the…" Saki lost the ability to speak, and felt quite jealous of Aka, but was somehow happy for her to. It disappeared quickly. "Lucky you." she said, rubbing her bandaged finger.

Rin couldn`t help it, but smile. _**"That Iron-guy really is something for himself…"**_

***

"Mikan, your food is excellent as always." said Iron. "Except for one thing…"

Everybody looked at him as he pulled out a pair of… Panties?

"Hey, those are mine!" yelled Momo, blushing. "Are you sure? Stands Rito here." "What?!"

Iron raised his shoulders and turned the panties into a tayaki. "Tastes good anyway." he said. Suddenly, he began to cough. Rito gave him a glass of water and Iron chugged it down.

Then, he pulled a bunch of cards out of his mouth and held them like a fan. "Pick a card, Rito. Show it to the others, but not to me. Put it back, and I`ll pick the right one." Rito drew hearts queen, hoping there wasn`t anything disgusting on it.

But as soon he had put it back, Iron throwed the card at the window. Only one card did not fall to the floor. A spade three, stuck to the glass.

"You`re a liar." said Rito and picked up the cards. He took the spade three of the window, and gasped. Hearts queen was right behind the spade. But there was more, the queen was on the outside of the window!

"Im a liar?" The others was just as stunned as Rito. "That was incredible, Iron!" said Nana and applauded.

"Hey, where did all the meat go?" asked Lala and looked around the table.

"Survival of the fittest." answered the silver haired magican. His plate was filled with meat. "You cheater!" Nana tried to get it back, but Iron did his best in protecting his prey, like a wolf.

"No wonder Nana can speak to animals…" Momo said with a sigh, making Nana even more angry. A normal dinner in other words.

***

The stars were twinkling in the black sky. It was night. The crescent moon was shining, but only alittle and looked like a scythe. Suddenly, a big shoting star could be seen, immideatly taking a turn and descend towards Earth.

Iron caught the star with his yellow eyes. "I have a bad feeling about this." he said to himself.

Swords came out of his hands slowly and was all pointing at the star. Irons body was tense, and he was gritting his teeth in a grin as the adrealin began to pump for some reason. Any trouble coming, he would slice it to bits.

* * *

That's the second chapter of Iron Millenium. I must say, I myself look forward to the next. Also, I shall tell you a secret... Me and a friend are going to... *BONK*

Iron: The hell are you doing, Dan? That's a secret.

Why the heck did you do that?

Iron: Why the heck not? Listen, don't say anything, okay? I don't have time to...

Speaking of time, shouldn't you be at a date by now?

Iron: SHIT! You're right! Im so late! *runs a little* Wait a slice... I don't have any date!

Bye! And please review!!


End file.
